わかばシューター
__NOEDITSECTION__ 英語記事 | attack = | rate = | sub = スプラッシュボム | special = バリア }} The Splattershot Jr. is a Main Shooter weapon in Splatoon. Description It is in a set with the Splat Bomb and Bubbler. It is ideal for covering large territories with ink quickly--it's low accuracy provides a wider spread of ink while moving, and its low damage means it uses less ink per shot, allowing for more shots per tank. The splat bombs and bubbler help counter the lower damage output by adding a good offensive option and a strong defensive one, respectively. Add to that the bubbler's ability to shield nearby teammates as well, and the Splattershot Jr. is an ideal support weapon. Weapon Quote "Everyone's got to start somewhere. Good rate of fire and efficient ink use, to boot. Not the most accurate of weapons, but it sprays ink so wildly that you're bound to hit something!" Strategy Shooters are the backbone of (almost) any good team. They're versatile and varied with each weapon, and cover plenty of ground, as well as apply more pressure to the enemy team than either Charger or Roller weapons. The Splattershot Jr. has less range than the standard Splattershot, but a higher rate of fire, making it better geared toward covering turf than skirmishing. It does have plenty of ways to deal with enemies though, with its versatile set. For opponents the Jr. itself can't reach, the Splat Bomb can be tossed for that extra reach, or to flush out enemies in hiding spots or around corners. Finally, the Bubbler is a fantastic out to difficult situations, or go toe to toe with opponents who have the upper hand. When facing off in Ranked Battles, the Splattershot Jr. is an ideal weapon, as its wild ink fling and poor accuracy allows a player to ink the zone(s) faster, whereas other more accurate weapons may take longer. Tips for facing each weapon type: *Shooter-type weapons will mostly outrange you, so your best option is to throw a Splat Bomb at them. The Bubbler is another option, if it's up, to let you deal with persistent players. More often than not, the best choice is to avoid fighting and cover as much ground as possible, to charge your special. *Roller-type weapons are your best matchup, but it outranges you a bit with its ink fling, so you'll need to be extra aware if enemies try to fling ink at you. If they're trying to hit you at range, throw a Splat Bomb. If they press forward, you should advance too while firing, effectively sandwiching them in. If they stay to fling more ink, the bomb will take care of them. *Charger-type weapons are a pain for the Splattershot Jr, but can be dealt with if done right. Your Splat Bomb gives you a way to duck behind cover while still threatening Charger users, and if your Bubbler is up you can push up with no fear. Trivia *The Splattershot Jr. was one four weapons used in the Splatoon Global Testfire. 参考動画 sm26557161